Everything we ever wanted
by vamp-girl095
Summary: What will always remain in their memory, no matter where they were, were school days. Of yucky Popsicles, flirting, crushes and fights, snogging in various places all over the castle and more... This was their time, this was the Marauder Era.
1. Prologue

_**Full summary:**_ If everything went along the lines "And they lived happily ever after", this... this, whatever we live in wouldn't be called life. Because real happy endings do often happen only in fairy tales, contrary to some beliefs. No matter how much this girl wanted to believe that there was always a light at the end of the tunnel, she found herself thinking it impossible to see. Why? Because, on the end of her seventh year, the light just wasn't there anymore. Yet, nothing was as tragic as it seemed, for life went on, and the time of her life was something she would treasure as long as she lived. Ah, those school days really were something for Azelia. And this, my good friends, is her story.

**_Pairings:_** **Remus Lupin/OC,** James Potter/Lily Evans, Sirius Black/various OC's

**This is the first story I upload _and_ will finish. I know that I wanted to read some good Remus/OC fictions with an original plot, and found that there weren't t all that many. So, seeing as I adore our dear Moonykins, I decided to try and write one myself. I am not saying nor am I promising this will be something spectacular for it is mostly based on a dream, but if you will give it a chance, perhaps you won't regret wasting your time on this. *giggles***

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Harry Potter or anything that is linked to the book or J.K. Rowling in any way, but I do own Azelia, a few other OC's and the plot. If I was J.K.R. , which I am not, sadly enough, I wouldn't be here writing fictions about the Marauders Era, I would be working on books about Marauder Era (because that would just be awesome for we all LUUUURVE them). So yeah, you get the point.

**Everything we ever wanted  
**

-Prologue-

Skipping happily down the seventh floor corridor, a girl made an abrupt turn to the left, continuing to change her hair to a whole palette of bright and strong colors there were, from a flaming red which made her hair seem like there was a Phoenix nestled on her head, to a odd green color which quickly turned to a midnight blue while she was whistling a rather catchy tune of a song whose name she didn't even know, or she had forgotten about at the moment of pure happiness.

Yes, this girl was really happy, and with a good reason too. Closing her eyes impatiently, upon her arrival to the portrait of the Fat Lady that concealed the passageway to the Gryffindor common room, she changed her hair color to a beautiful bonze every single girl in school envied her for, and her eyes turned a dazzling, sapphire blue. Being a metamorphamagus had never felt so great in all her short life which lasted for seventeen, almost eighteen years now. Knowing that all of Hogwarts' student body wanted to be her, she grinned widely and murmured the password.

She was, indeed, unbelievably happy, for today was her six months anniversary with her charming boyfriend Remus Lupin. Sighing, she climbed through the portrait hole, her hair turning slightly wavy because of her nerves.

Just about fifteen minutes ago, she was sitting in the library, bored to death, and was reading a random book she probably already read at some point of her seven years spent in this school. It was a book about Transfiguration that she didn't need to read again, Transfiguration came naturally to her. But since every single copy of _Hogwarts: A History _was checked out, and her copy was safely snuggled in her room at Potter Manor, she randomly chose a heavy looking specimen and opened it while she seated herself in a chair at a table in a far corner of the library.

She was just starting a really interesting chapter on animagus transformation when she heard an annoying tapping sound at a nearby window, and surely enough, a sandy feathered owl was proudly sitting on the windowsill, a note attached to her leg. Swiftly, she stood up and made her way, and what a long few steps it was for her, to the window, opening it with a little too much enthusiasm. The owl clipped its beak menacingly, but she ignored it and proceeded to untie the note. Had he remembered?

Unrolling the little piece of parchment, her heart skipped a beat when she read the neat, somewhat curly handwriting of her beloved boyfriend.

_Azzy, _it read

_Meet me at my dormitory at once._

_Remus_

Although the note was short and very unlike anything Remus had written to her so far, she couldn't help but let the excitement overflow her as she put away the heavy book away, not really caring if she had put it in the right section. If only Madame Pince could see her now, she would probably ban her from further use of the library for 'mistreating the lovely heritage that was the books'. Not that she really cared, she just finished her exams for the final year and was graduating in a few days, so life was mostly chilling until Auror training began.

Once in the common room, she giggled slightly at the Head Boy and Girl arguing quietly beside the fireplace, Sirius Black sitting on the couch opposite to them, looking as though hearing the two of them was worse than the crutiatus curse. Yeah, he would gladly take the curse if it meant that it would shut his best friend James Potter and his lovely girlfriend Lily Evans up. But, on further observation, she found that Sirius looked as though he was bothered by something.

Approaching them, she smiled at Sirius, who turned all his attention to the bronze-haired girl that was Azelia Elena Potter, everything he wanted, but couldn't have. The hardest thing he ever did in this school just had to hit him like that – unexpected and fast like a lightning. He had liked Azelia since they were in, what, fourth year? And yeah, he tried to deny it by having short flings that were meant to take his mind of the often bronze-haired beauty. But as he once forgot who he was kissing, and he let the name of his best friend's sister slip from his lips, it was clear that he could not hide what he felt no more.

So there he was, sitting on a sofa while James and Lily were now apologizing to each other for the things they said. How bad he wanted to have what those two had, but as things were, his little fox was not only taken, but forever forbidden to him. Not that it would stop him with any other girl out there, but for crying out loud, that was Azelia he was referring to.

And why, some of you might wonder, did he let her slip away to Remus' awaiting hands? Well, Remus kind of never had luck with girls. Not that he wasn't popular or anything, he just wasn't interested. And seeing how he liked her, and she seemed to feel the same towards him, and not Sirius, Sirius never told her how he felt. For didn't someone say that, if you love someone you should let them go, but that you are destined for each other if it bounces back to you? Yes, he thought of that in that period of time, and thought about it a lot. If he loved her, which he did, he would want her to be happy, even for the cost of his own happiness.

Simple as that. He remained loyal to his friend, stopped eyeing Azelia, but a glance or two would escape him at a time. He couldn't help it.

"Yes, he is supposed to be upstairs, helping Peter with God knows what," Sirius said coldly. The less he spoke to her, the less it took him to get rid of her voice which rang through his head like bells, sweet, tender bells.

"I don't want any of you up there. It is one-on-one quality time with my beloved, so stay away," she mock threatened, raising her finger to prove her point, although, Sirius thought, she would be more convincing if she drew her wand out of her pocket.

Making her way through the common room to the staircase that led to the boys dormitories, she cast one last look at her brother, and letting a disgusted sound, climbed up the stairs, taking two at a time.

Opening the door without knocking, her sight was filled by a picture she would later have problems with erasing from her mind, for it imprinted on her brain and refused to leave, the picture that had shock and horror rush through her veins, bringing tears of hurt and anger to her eyes.

Somewhere in the Gryffindor tower, a painful shriek could be heard as a girl screamed her lungs out in agony. As soon as all the air left her lungs, she breathed in sharp and shallow, shaking her head in disbelief. What had just happened to her?


	2. Chapter 1: Quite Popular This Year

_**Disclaimer:**_ I really am not J.K.R. because if I was, I wouldn't have to write the disclaimer, and wouldn't make Sirius Black die. Until you notice the ending of the fifth book changing, then it is safe to say that I did not abduct J.K.R. and use her hair in a strange ritual, nor did I obliviate her and claimed Harry Potter belongs to me, unlike some people I know did. *is pointing at Lockhart*

_**A/N: **_Not that this story is really popular, but I am updating because I said I would and because I personally like it too much not to share with others and get their opinion. So, if you people like it, then please review n_n

* * *

**Everything we ever wanted**

**Chapter 1: **Quite Popular This Year

It wasn't a particularly eventful morning, to say at least. If you count out the falling out of bed because a certain red-head had marched into her old dormitory and demanded that they all 'get their lazy arses out of bed' in a very loud fashion, which happened every day, and the fact that by the time she got her turn to take a shower, all the hot water was spent, and all that was left was cold, freezing cold water. But, that also happened every day. Unless she had Quidditch practice, then everyone knew that leaving her to have a cold shower was bad news.

In fact, she was so used to it all, that she rather enjoyed cold showers, and took them while at home to. Maybe she did like it less when the cold drops fell on her burning skin when it was snowing bludgers outside, but ignoring it wasn't at all that hard. Just the feeling of getting out from the bathroom, in nothing but her underwear, and the warm wave of air against her skin showed her that it was worth it all. She rather loved that feeling.

Sighing, she raised the lip-gloss tube and started applying some to her lower lip first, moving to the upper one not long after. Looking at her mirror reflection from different angles, she nodded her agreement, and ignored the giggles the mirror sent her way.

Walking out of the bathroom, she stopped shortly beside her trunk just to take the cloak that was a part of the daily uniform and collect her books which she quickly put in her bag along with her ink and a few of her favorite quills. She swiftly attached the clip of her cloak and let it rest on her collarbone, and, adjusting the bag on her shoulder beneath the black fabric, she made her way to the Great Hall where, hopefully, everyone would be waiting for her.

Numerous staircases and turns later, she found herself impatiently dropping her weight on the bench on the Gryffindor table, her bag falling from her shoulder to the floor, joining the bags of her friends who were already contently munching on their breakfasts.

"Thanks for waiting you guys, really," she greeted them, not being able to stop herself from sending Lily and Alice a glare each. "I am not going to ask you who the heck built this school like I did first year when I got lost, because I already know."

"Oh, come on. It's not our fault you have a tendency to fall out of your bed every time you hear Lily yell," Alice teased, buttering some toast. A few seconds later, the toast fell on the buttered side on top of Alice's plate which was caused by Lily elbowing her ribs.

"It is now becoming my reflex reaction. Her voice hurts my brain and causes me to-" but she didn't continue as she was about to take the last piece of toast from the big plate in the middle of the table, but a hand was faster and snatched it away seconds before she could even touch it. Her eyes suddenly turning a bloody red, she traced the length of the hand with her look, and with no surprise, the hand was attached to Sirius Black.

Feeling him stare at her, mouth open to take a bite of toast, she lifted her head slightly up and glared at him. He just shot her a grin and sinked his teeth into her desired food, and started chewing on it.

"Want some strawberry jam to go with it?" Her voice was just a low hiss and Sirius felt shivers use his spine as a ladder.

"Why, how considerate of you to ask. Strawberry jam would be so nice," he smiled and closed his eyes, setting the toast down on his plate, not knowing about the suspicious look Lily gave Azelia because the other girl was taking the jam jar and was lifting it up towards Sirius' head.

Remembering his reaction when she dumped green slime all over his 'beautiful hair', she smiled evilly to herself as she watched the sticky red substance crawl its way to the edge of the jar agonizingly slow.

Someone behind them cleared their throat and with that caught all the attention of the little group. Remus and James, who were talking animatedly to Lily and Alice about the latest Quidditch matches, turned their heads much like Azelia did. Sirius' eyes snapped open as he felt something cold and sticky fall on his hair, and turned his whole body to yell at Azelia, but she was facing the other way, looking at someone in, his heart almost stopped, Hogwarts uniform and a Ravenclaw tie.

The blue haired boy with shiny brown eyes cleared his throat once again and smiled sweetly at Azelia, whose eyes turned back to their normal black with tiny freckles of deep red around the pupil as a blush crept to her cheeks.

"Jason," Lily greeted the boy who nodded his head at her before turning his undivided attention back at Azelia who had composed herself fairly quick.

"I was wondering, if… If you would like to take a walk with me after…" he blushed and Azelia was sure the Ravenclaw prefect was more than uncomfortable asking her out in front of her brother. "After the prefect meeting tomorrow?" he finished with a deep sigh that was supposed to calm him down, but as he gazed down at the stunning girl in front of him, he couldn't help it when his breath hitched while he was breathing in again.

"Oh…" Azelia smiled back. "I guess I could finish that essay for Flitwick tonight instead of tomorrow."

Sirius found himself about to exclaim 'what essay?' when a sharp pain in his knee distracted him completely and he barely stopped himself before the yelp escaped his lips.

Jason's face lit up at her acceptance, he said his goodbye and wished Azelia a splendid day before almost stumbling out of the Great Hall intending to go to his first class early, just to come back a minute later realizing he forgot his bag at the Ravenclaw table. His cheeks could give Lily's hair a run for its money, if it had any.

Azelia giggled and stood up, completely letting breakfast slip out of her mind as her mood was evidently better now that she got a date _and _poured strawberry jam on Sirius' hair.

Sure, the morning was rather uneventful. It would be the opposite if things like that didn't happen every single day. Sometimes while she couldn't sleep, she would ask herself one simple question: "Why her?".Why was she the one stuck with James Potter as her brother, and Sirius Black as his stupid best friend? Or why was she friends with nuts like Lily and Alice? The answer never really came to her, but that was probably because, no matter what, she loved them all. Scratch that, she loved them all, except Sirius Black. No one could truly love that guy to the fullest. When he snatches your toast like that, you have to hate him just a little, considering the only thing your stomach can digest in the morning _is_ toast.

A smiled played on her lips as she opened her bag and pulled out a Muggle novel she was currently reading and opened the page she had marked and started reading immediately, all the while exiting the Great Hall and walking towards her first class.

Only, somehow, she couldn't help but feel bad for the jam incident, and that was making it hard for her to concentrate on the novel in her hands. She reread the last line, trying to force it into her brain, but again nothing.

"Merlin!" she murmured tiredly, a sigh escaping her lips soon after she returned the book in her bag. She was standing in a half-empty corridor on her way to Transfiguration, all her friends back in the Great Hall, knowing better then to follow her when she pulled the book out. Feeling strangely alone, she realized there was no time to stop by at the library, and the classes started in ten minutes anyway, so her friends should pass through the corridor any time now.

Deciding she should go to class early, for the Transfiguration classroom was right around the corner, she started walking again, humming to herself softly. She turned right when she approached the corner, hoping to sit down and wait for the lesson to start and finish, only to bump into an unsuspecting seventh year Gryffindor. She blushed as her books were knocked out of her hands and were now scattered on the stone floor, as were his, and she bent to pick them up.

The beater on the Gryffindor Quidditch team looked blankly at the mess on the floor, before he too bent down and started picking his own books up, passing Azelia's books to her if he grabbed one of them by mistake.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking," Azelia apologized as she stood straight all of her books safely in her hands, a few minutes later.

"No need to apologize, Azz," he winked at her, and an irritating red color made its way to her cheeks.

"No, Bret, I should, it was my fault. I've wasted your precious time," she joked, and he laughed, his green eyes shining as he looked at her grinning face. Her eyes were a strange black with red freckles, and her hair was a beautiful chocolate brown, slightly wavy, and simply gorgeous. The blush that stood against her creamy skin made her look like a healthy, happy toddler which, oddly enough, made her look even cuter.

"So, you know when the next Hogsmeade weekend is?" he asked, his smile suddenly fading to be replaced by a blank expression which could not go unnoticed even if the boy tried to hide it.

"Well, not really. They haven't really decided on the actual date, so I guess no. Why?"

"I was hoping to ask this one girl out, but I don't think she likes me…-" he started, but was interrupted by Azelia who was over excited by the news of Bret liking someone.

"Oh, I knew you liked someone! Spit it out! Who is she? Do I know her? Oh, wait!" she exclaimed. "Is it Alice? Because if it is her, she is dating Frank, and that is bad. For you, I mean."

"Do you always do this?" He laughed as the girl in front of him stopped talking.

"Sorry. I'm just excited you like someone again, after what…" she suddenly stopped, a frown appearing on her face."After what that 'want-to-be-Sirius-Black's-bimbo' did to you last year."

"Amanda? Oh, she's so forgotten. No, actually, you know this girl very well," he explained as they took their turn and were now making their way through what they liked to call 'Corridor of McDoom'. A long and funny story involving the Marauders, a Hippogriff and unsuspecting McGonagall.

"I don't get it!" Azelia exclaimed as she took her regular seat in the front, where Remus will be joining her shortly, and Bret seating himself in the desk behind her. "Does this girl want her hair to bloody fall off?! She changes her hair color too much. And it sounds to me like she uses too much hair product _and_ contact-lenses to change her eye color permanently, yet not successfully."

"Oh, this is the only reason why you aren't in Ravenclaw! Not that I mind, no. But how come you don't get it? I gave you enough hints!"

This just made her laugh.

"Bret, hun, I am not in Ravenclaw because all of the Potters are Gryffindors, no exceptions there. Although my mother was a Slytherin."

"But a bloody nice one she was," her ever so charming brother interrupted her conversation, rudely, which she pointed out at once when he sat next to Bret but he just waved a hand and dismissed with the words 'not of great importance'.

"Well, there is always a black sheep in every family, so even the Dima's have their own," Remus smiled sweetly at Azelia while taking his seat next to her.

"Dima? I thought you were British!" Bret exclaimed, blushing when a few Ravenlaws shot him strange looks from across the room.

"Well, my mother comes from a long line of purebloods from Russia, which actually makes me only half British."

"No wonder…" Bret started muttering to himself, and was barely hearable.

Azelia was about to ask him to repeat himself, when Professor McGonagall walked into the classroom, and the girl noticed that all of her classmates had already entered the classroom while she was busy talking with Bret and the others. She took the Transfiguration textbook out of her bag along with an ink bottle, some parchment and a very lovely looking aqua-marine quill.

Transfiguration, a fairly easy subject, wasn't exactly the class she took notes in. Being a metamorphamagus gave you a bit of an advantage and also got you to be the Professor's favorite student, combined with you charms and the best puppy-dog eye look on the planet.

She felt something with four edges slide beneath her palm which was faced down on the table, beneath the hand that held her quill and was scribbling something of no importance on the bottom right corner of some parchment. Lifting her hand slowly, she noticed a note, and checking if McGonagall was still deep in the lecture, she unfolded it.

_Spacing out when you should be taking notes. I am disappointed in my fellow Prefect here; you are supposed to prove yourself a good substitute for Lily._

_**I am surprised you too aren't doing the same thing.**_

She scribbled her reply and slid it over to Remus so he could read it.

_Ah, but I, unlike some people, have a perfect excuse for it. _Came the reply.

_**And what might that be, Mr. Lupin?**_

_Don't really know. I was actually wondering what you were thinking about._

_**Nothing you should worry about. Stupid really. I just feel bad for dumping strawberry jam on Sirius' hair.**_

_I think it was brilliant! The look on his face was priceless! If I had a camera that would be one hell of a picture to look at and laugh when you're old. I am never going to let him forget this._

_**Easy for you to say, Mr.-Remus -I-Have-No-Conscience-Lupin.**_

_If you knew you would feel bad, you shouldn't have done it then._

_**Yeah, but he took my toast! *insert frustrated cry here***_

_Why did you do it then?_

_**I was about to suddenly change my mind when Jason shocked me by approaching us and asking me out! Not my fault, no. I am the victim here!**_

_No, you are not the victim. And speaking of Jason, you've been asked out a total of 25 times since term started. _

_**You actually counted… O.O**_

_No, James and Sirius did. And, you have to admit you are quite popular. And I am not saying you weren't popular among the male population of Hogwarts before. But they are now asking you out, which they were such big cowards to do because of James._

_**What changed now?**_

_You hit him in the face with Bret's Beaters bat because he tried to stop you from dating that seventh year Davies last year. _

_**Oh, **__**that**__** thing. I didn't hit him hard at all! And the bat was the light one, not the real thing! We weren't using bludgers that practice.**_

_Yup, that one. I swear, he was so much like a lost puppy then that for a few days I thought Lily was going to talk to him willingly._

_**Glad to be of service.**_

_You know, the bell is going to ring in about a minute, so I guess we'll pass notes in Charms?_

_**We have a bad influence on you, Lupin. You should spend less time with James, Sirius and me. Our minds are corrupting you.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**_A/N: _**So, I am hoping that those people who read this like it so far... I am also hoping to read some reviews, because they make my day... Yeah, and I forgot to mention that I give free ice-cream away fir reviewers... (and by that I probably mean something else, but you don't have to know the whole truth)


End file.
